LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Villains Defeated Scenes from Movie Spoofs/2000-2009
Evelyn frozen.png|Evelyn Deavor as Morgana's defeat The Little Mer-Yeti 2: Return to the Sea King Malbert being shocked to Barbara Gordon and Batman.jpg|King Malbert as Mayor Augustus May Who's rehabillitation How the Bat Hero Stole Christmas (2000) Mayor Muldoon about to Get eaten Alive by Mavis.jpg|Mayor Muldoon as Lord Farquaad's death Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Dag in Foster Home (Dag as Randall Boggs' defeat).jpg|Dag as Randall Boggs' defeat Animations, Inc. (2001) Toad in CDA Truck (Toad as Henry J. Watternoose's defeat).jpg|The Toad as Henry J. Watternoose's defeat Animations, Inc. (2001) Smek (as Fungus)' despair and rehabilitation.jpg|Smek as Fungus' despair and rehabillitation Animations, Inc. (2001) Tighten (as Soto)'s death.jpg|Tighten as Soto's death Neverlands Age Shaw fainting out.jpg|Shaw as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin's death Spider-Man (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Barkin Bittern riding on Spaceship.jpg|Barkin Bittern as Dr. Claw's defeat (in 2nd film) Inspector Victor Van Dort 2 (2003) Heather Mudloon squirted on water.jpg|Heather Muldoon as Darla's defeat Finding Kubo (2003) Mayor Muldoon looks shocked that the fishes are gone.jpg|Mayor Muldoon's defeat Finding Kubo (2003) Coraline shuts the Door.jpg|Mr. Greene as Lawrence Quinn's defeat The McQueen in The Hat (2003) Lord Nooth as Alamena Slim's defeat.jpg|Lord Nooth as Alamena Slim's defeat Home on The Range (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Evelyn Deavor about to Get Turned into a Bubble (Evelyn as Fairy Godmother's death).jpg Peter Pan 2 (Shrek 2) Hunter falls to the Water.jpg|Hunter as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus's death Spider-Man 2 (2004, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Charles Muntz gets Attacked by Animals and Humans.jpg|Charles Muntz as The Cyclops' defeat The PeterBob HumanPants Movie King about to get Hit.jpg|King as Dennis' pressumed death The PeterBob HumanPants Movie Hunter arrested.jpg|Hunter as Sheldon J. Plankton's defeat The PeterBob HumanPants Movie Mandragora gets Trowned in the Burness.jpg|Mandragora as Madame Gasket's death Neverlands (Robots) Leonard (as General Von Talon)'s defeat.jpg|Leonard as General Von Talon's defeat Rodney (Valiant) Chakal Bandits flee away from McQueen.jpg|Chakal Bandits' as Foosas' defeats Madagascar (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Phango and Shaw (isnide the She-Venom costume) running away from the Angry Mobs.jpg|Shaw and Phango as Victor Quatermaine and Phillip's defeat Victor & Blu: The Curse of the Were-Symbiote Shaw flee away from the Animals and Humans.jpg|Shaw as Barkin Bittern's death Animal Fairy Bride Greenwood in a Ballerina dress.jpg|Greenwood as Foxy Loxy's rehabillitation Victor Little (Chicken Little) Kingpin and Pitch black about top Fall the Boulder.jpg|Kingpin and Pitch Black as Cretaceous and Maelstrom's deaths Neverlands Age: The Meltdown Lou got exploded.jpg|Lou as Eddie Brock-Venom's death Spider-Man 3 (2007, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Captain Gutt (as Flint Marko-Sandman)'s rehabilitation.jpg|Captain Gutt as Flint Marko/Sandman's rehabilitation Spider-Man 3 (2007, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Businessman got hit by the giant rock.jpg|Businessman as Russ Cargill's presumed death The Simpsons Movie (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Shaw, Ed and Edna (as Mr. Burns and Waylon Smithers)' rehabillitation.jpg|Shaw, Ed and Edna as Mr. Burns and Waylon Smithers' rehabillitation The Simpsons Movie (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Businessman corrects Lincoln Loud.jpg|Businessman as Layton's rehabillitation Boy Movie (2007) Kludd falls down then he fells to the Floor (Kludd as GO-4's death).jpg|Kludd as GO-4's death TED WIGGIN-S Metal Beak about to be Shut down (Metal Beak as AUTO's defeat).jpg|Metal Beak as AUTO's defeat TED WIGGIN-S Sally closes the door on Evelyn Deavor-Chef with her foot.jpg|Evelyn Deavor/Chef as Other Mother/Bedlam's presumed death (offscreen) Sally Walden (Coraline) Peabody and Sherman having fun With Varian (Varian as Rudy's rehabillitation).jpg|Varian as Rudy's rehabillitation Neverlands Age: Dawn of The Soldiers Shaw falls down on the sky.jpg|Shaw as Charles Muntz's death Up (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Robot Probe (as Fabrication Machine-B.R.A.I.N.)'s death.jpg|Robot Probe as Fabrication Machine/B.R.A.I.N.'s death Mumble (9) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Scene From Movie Spoofs